I Dare You
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: The villains of the mansion have pushed Link too far with their bullying. SnakexLink


# I Dare You #  
It was sunset on a Sunday evening as a blond Hylian stood on the rooftop and looked up at the sky.

"What I would give... to be up there. In heaven. Gone away. I-I... I just can't do this anymore." he whispered as tears fell down his beautiful face.

He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out razor blade that had dry blood all over it. He removed one of his brown gloves and looked at the many scars he had up his arm. Some were long, some were short, and when he felt creative he'd do something like a flower.

"Running out of space on this arm..." he muttered, finding a free spot.

As he made the cut on his arm, he thought about his life at Smash Mansion. From the outside, you'd think everyone loved him, which was partially true. The villains hated him, and teased him when no one else was around. He hadn't ever told a soul though, because it would just get worse. He thought about his boyfriend, and how he didn't love him like he said he did. There was no way the tall male was gay, he had to have been playing a cruel joke on him for the villains.

Link sighed and put up the razor blade. He put his glove back on and stood up. He took one last look at the now dark sky and went back inside. Everyone else was at dinner so no one would see him sneaking downstairs to his dorm.

"Link! Where do you think you're going?" a feminine voice called.

Link cursed and stopped in his tracks. The sound of high heels made their way towards him and turned him around.

"Link, it's- Sweetie why are you crying?!" the pointy-eared woman asked.

"I was just thinking about Midna again, Zel. Nothing is wrong or anything like that. I just miss her." Link lied. He'd become a professional at thinking up quick, believable lies.

Zelda poked her bottom lip out and hugged the savior of her kingdom, "It's okay sweetie. I miss her too. Maybe one day Master Hand could bring her here or something like that."

"Already tried, Zel. Not even Master Hand has been able to connect with the Twili. I'm going to bed now, goodnight Zelda. I love you." the blond hero said as he turned around.

"I love you too Link, but what about your boyfriend? I'm sure he'd like to bid you goodnight since you two don't live in the same dorm." Zelda said with her hands placed on her hips. She didn't understand how Link had been in a relationship for nearly a year, yet they didn't live in the same dorm! She and Doug had been together since the Melee era, and they moved in together when they were dating for six months.

"He'll understand. I'm just very tired right now."

Link left Zelda in the hallway and made his way to the second floor. Just as he was only two doors away to his sanctuary, he heard footsteps and taunting voices.

"Hey look, it's fairy boy!" the menacing voice of Wolf O'Donnel, leader of Star Wolf.

"Hey Faggot Fairy!" Bowser taunted.

"That's a new one. I like it." Ganondorf said, "Skipping dinner, Linky-boy? Tsk, tsk. Such things are bad for your health. You could pass out... Preferably over a high up balcony... Or the roof. Either way is good with me."

"Or he could just take that sword and just stab himself." Wario said simply.

"Where's the creativity in that? Oh well, as long as he dies I don't give a fuck about how he does it. Go on Link, kill yourself. Not like you'll be missed," Wolf snorted.

"What exactly did I ever do to you guys to deserve this?" Link cried, a fresh batch of tears falling down his face.

"Being worthless. Think about it, you and Snake have been together for about a year, yet he does nothing about us. Why? Because he knows everything we say is true, and he doesn't give a shit about you or your health. You're worthless, stupid, and we all like Dark Link better. At least he can put up a fight. How's all the bruises?" the Gerudo asked, like he actually cared.

Link lifted up his tunic a little bit to show the latest marks they made. The tears piled down his face even more as they pretended to throw up at the sight of Link's torso.

"Dude, you're supposed to be a hero, yet you have no abs whatsoever." the giant turtle said bluntly.

"No matter. Seems our latest beatdown has left some marks. Amazing how he's mastered not showing his limp. Before we go, here's a present from all of us,"

Punches were thrown, kicks were delivered, scratches were made, and a bite even made its way in the beating. Ganondorf looked at the time.

"Dinner is gonna be over in two minutes. Let's dump him in his room and get the hell out of here."

Bowser picked the beaten Hylian up and threw him in the dark room, hoping he hit his head and got a concussion. Link, who was barely conscious, heard their laughter fade away as they left. He tried to pull himself up, but was unsuccessful seeing as he felt a sharp pain in his ribs.

"Fuck... Probably fractured another rib..." he muttered.

Since Link couldn't move just yet, he started thinking about what his tormentors said. He couldn't help but admit they were right. He was worthless and stupid. Dark Link could put up a fight in a brawl. He and Snake hadn't even gotten as far as hugs and kisses.

Thinking about his boyfriend was too much for Link. He really loved Snake, yet the brunet never showed any signs of affection. He never said he loved Link, he never stayed the night with him, he never did anything. Sure he sat with Link and held his hand while watching matches, but still.

'Face it Link! He doesn't love you, so quit wasting your time! Quit wasting everyone's time! Kill yourself!' his conscious screamed.

Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He sat up and ignored the pain in his body and made his way to the door, locking it before heading to his bedroom. His blood was splattered all over the floor, but there'd be more shortly. The Hylian went over to his closet with all his battle gear and looked inside.

There the Master Sword was. Hanging in perfect harmony with the Hylian Shield and his items. Link had only ever used the blade on others to defend himself from death. Funny that now he was going to use it to bring his own death, the exact opposite of its purpose to keep the hero alive.

Link grabbed the blade with his left hand, the Triforce birthmark on his hand lighting up as it made contact with the purple hilt, and walked over to his bed. He removed his gloves and looked at the scars on both arms this time. He shook his head and took off his tunic and examined the bruises that were already forming. He turned his head to the right and looked into the full body mirror.

It was terrifying. He had a cut on his face that was still bleeding, his stomach was covered in scratches and bruises, and he even had a bite mark that Wario gave him right in the middle of it all. His thin arms were shaking as he picked up his sword.

"My pain can finally end."

xXx

"Where's Link?" a tall brunet male asked as he left the dining hall.

"He went to bed, hun. He looked downright ready to pass out." Zelda answered.

"Something isn't right..." he muttered.

"What do you mean?" the Hylian inquired.

"I just saw Ganon and the other assholes laughing their asses off, coming from downstairs. I don't trust any of them one bit..."

"Snake, they were probably just screwing off somewhere upstairs. I have a question for you though. You and Link have been a couple for about year, yet you don't show much affection, haven't moved in with him, and I haven't heard from him about a time where you said you loved him. Why is this?"

"I-I... I... I don't know." the spy admitted, "I didn't think that he was ready. I still don't. There's been many times when I wanted to do something. Times when I wanted to stay the night with him and hold him till he fell asleep, times where I wanted to tell him I love him, times when I wanted to take his virginity. I-I'm not one to be afraid, but when it comes to how I feel about him I turn into a little bitch."

"I see. Snake, you're afraid of rejection. You think he might not feel the same, so you hold back. I think that he'd like it very much if you went up there. Even if he's asleep, which he most likely is, he'll enjoy having you hold him. I'll see you tomorrow Snake."

The princess left to walk with her boyfriend to their dorm, while Snake was taking what Zelda said into consideration. Would Link really like it if he went up and simply held him?

"Only one way to find out..." Snake mumbled. He made his way up to the second floor and immediately noticed blood on the carpeted floor.

"What the fuck? I knew those bastard were up to no good. Question is, who the hell did they beat?"

The brunet's eyes went wide as he followed the trail that lead to his boyfriend's dorm. Panic began to form inside of him. How badly beaten was Link?!

Snake didn't even bother knocking on the door. He turned the knob to find out it was locked. The spy's patience wasn't very high as it was, which ment he didn't have time for nonsense like locked doors. He kicked down the damn door and went inside to find more blood all over the green carpet.

'Where the hell is he?' Snake thought. His fearful eyes trickled over to the hallway that lead to Link's bedroom.

xXx

Two tears slipped down Link's face as he lifted the blade. Just as he was about to end his life, a hand knocked the sword out of his hand and pinned his arms above his head and his body to his bed.

"What... the fuck... are you doing?!" an angry yet relieved voice asked coldly.

Link opened his eyes to see his boyfriend with a scared expression.

"Snake! W-what the hell are y-you-"

"Doing here? I was coming up here to be with you, but it turned into me preventing you from dying. Link, why? Why would you do this?"

Instead of answering, the blond began to cry. Snake got off of Link and laid down, pulling the broken man on top of him.

"Hush, Link. Please don't cry, it breaks my heart to see- Why the fuck does your face have a scratch?!" Snake pulled Link off of him and turned on the light.

The brunet almost passed out. Cuts and bruises were literally everywhere.

"Link, who did this to you?" Snake asked in a deadly tone.

"G-Ganon, Wolf, Wario, Bowser, a-and myself." Link sniffed.

"Those assholes! I knew they- Yourself?! You made some of these marks?! Why, Link?!" Snake pulled Link close to him and rocked him back and forth.

"Because I'm worthless. My life means nothing. It doesn't matter if I'm okay or not. Nobody cares about me. They told me to kill myself, so that's what I tried to do."

"Why would you go through with it? Link, don't listen to them. This entire mansion cares about you, and you're very important. How long has all of this been going on?"

"I'm not sure. A long time is for sure. They insult me constantly, and they always do it when no one is around. This is the first time they've ever left a mark on my ugly face though." the blond said into Snake's chest.

"Link, you're far from ugly. Most definitely the most beautiful person I've ever met. Personality wise and appearance wise. Come with me, we're going to Zelda's room to heal you."

Snake picked up his boyfriend bridal style and walked up to the fourth floor, not running into anyone on the way. Link wrapped his arms around Snake's neck and cried into his shoulder.

"Shh Linky. Everything is going to be okay. We're gonna get you healed and I'm going to have four more people added to my list of things I've killed."

The Hylian wiped his eyes and closed them, passing out almost immediately. Just as they arrived at the princess's dorm, Zelda opened it.

"Hello Snake, why are you- LINK! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" the princess cried.

"Those jackasses we call the villains beat him while we were all at dinner. Zelda, can you heal him?"

"Of course I can. Bring him in."

The brunette beckoned for Snake to follow her into her and Doug's dorm. She motioned for the brunet to set Link down on the purple couch and she prayed to the goddesses.

'Nayru, Din, and Farore, please give me the power to heal the savior of Hyrule. He's been wounded greatly and needs to be healed immediately.'

A bright light surrounded the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, and her hands were glowing with temporary healing powers. She held her hands three inches above Link's body and let the magic the goddesses lended to her do the work. Snake was amazed at how the bruises were fading away and turning back into Link's honey-gold complexion. The scars on his arms and stomach faded away into nothing and the scratch on his face was healing quickly. The golden light that emanated from the princess's hands faded away, indicating her job was done.

"Zelda, why is Link on the couch, looking like he just passed out?" the voice of Captain Falcon asked.

"Hey babe. Ganon and the rest of his gang beat up Link while we were at dinner." the princess said through clenched teeth.

"Are you serious?! When I get my hands on them..."

"Trust me Doug, there won't be anything left to get your hands on once I'm done with them." Snake said with venom icing his words.

xXx

Link woke up in his bed, feeling safe and secure for the first time in years. Why? Because a pair of strong arms were wrapped tightly around him, refusing to let him go.

"Morning Link. I hope you slept well." the husky voice of Solid Snake said.

"I did, all thanks to you."

"I'm glad I could be of help. Link, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

The blond looked up at his boyfriend, "What?"

"Link... I-I... I love you. I'm sorry for not saying it before, but I was honestly afraid you wouldn't feel the same. I thought you'd reject me if I tried to do anything further than hugs and kisses. I mean, when I asked you out and you accepted I couldn't believe it. I'm sorry that I've been a terrible boyfriend, and I promise to spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

Link smiled and freed his arms from Snake's death grip. He cupped his face in his hands and leaned up, kissing his lips. Snake smiled and kissed his love with an equal passion, pulling him impossibly closer to his body. The need for oxygen ruined their perfect kiss, but that gave Link an opportunity to say what he'd been waiting a long time for.

"Snake, I love you too. I was always afraid you'd reject my love, so I never said anything."

"I'll never reject your love. One more thing before we go downstairs and I kick all of their worthless asses. Promise me that you will NEVER again try to kill yourself. Promise me that if the villains ever tease you again to not hide it like you have been, but come tell me as soon as it happens. Promise me that you will never intentionally hurt yourself. Promise me."

"Snake, I promise that I will never attempt suicide again. I promise to tell you if they fuck with me ever again immediately after they do. I promise that I will never again intentionally hurt myself." Link vowed.

"Thank you baby. I dare you to break those promises. I dare you to attempt suicide. I dare you to hide anything they say or do to you from me. I dare you to hurt yourself on purpose again. Because if you do, I will never let it go. I will annoy the hell out of you about it. I will drive you to insanity if that means you'll be okay. I love you Link, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you, especially if I can help it."

"Snake, I'm not going to break those promises."

"You better not. Fuck those assholes, I'll be hurting them later."

"Snake, you do know you can't actually kill them, right?" Link asked with an eyebrow raised.

Snake laughed and kissed the blond mane, "Doesn't mean I can't beat them within a inch of their life."

Snake went on to do exactly what he said he'd do, putting each of the villains in a coma. A few months later they woke up and were terrified to even get near the man they tormented for so long. Link never broke any of his promises, and Snake made sure to be a better boyfriend to Link.

Eventually Snake was finally ready to take his love's virginity, something he'd been terrified to do for a while. It took Link to pounce on him one night for Snake to finally give Link what he wanted.

"L-Link! What the hell are you doing?"

"Snake, if you don't fuck me I swear to Farore you won't get any contact from me for a month."

Snake then proceeded to give in and make love to his blond. He was very careful, despite Link constantly telling him he wouldn't break, and gave both of them the best night of their lives.

"Snake, thank you." Link said one night after an amazing round of sex.

Snake kissed Link's forehead, "For what?"

"You know what. If it weren't for you, my life would've been over five years ago."

"Well then you're very welcome. Did I ever tell you how much I love you and need you?"

"Oh you know, only every single day." Link joked, "I love you too baby. I need you more than you think."

"I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means..." Snake said with a warning tone.

"No Snake, I don't mean that I need you to keep me from suicide. I need you because I love you."

"Oh. Well, I love you too."

The happy couple kissed and Link fell asleep. Snake stayed up a bit longer. He shuddered at the thought of what his life would be like if he hadn't gone up to Link's dorm when he did. He pushed it to the side and locked it away, not planning on thinking about it ever again.

"Link, I'll say this once more. I dare you to break those promises. I dare you."

zZz

I've had this idea brewing in my head for a little while now. I hope this isn't TOO similar to Ignorance, but it probably is. I was just interested in taking it a bit further and with Snake instead of Ike. Let me know what you think! 


End file.
